Watersplash Couples
by Falsebound Alchemist
Summary: What happens when Ash and Misty get into a couple competition? R
1. Chapter 1

AAML Oneshot

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked down the dirt path towards the Indigo Plateau. The last time Ash and Misty were there it was for the Kanto Pokemon League. This time, however, they were there for Misty. It was for the Grand Water Splash Festival. They had left behind Brock because he had duties at the Gym. Misty was excited because for once she wasn't the one stuck behind working. This also gave her some time to spend with Ash. As they walked through the gates, Ash saw the Indigo Stadium and it brought back memories. Misty snapped him out of it, " ASH!! HELLO!!" she yelled. Ash jumped " What?!!" he yelled. Misty looked annoyed "I was asking you which of these I should wear to the festival!" Ash blushed faintly and said " I dunno Misty, I guess you would look good in any of these." Misty turned a light shade of red. "Really Ash, do you mean that?" Misty asked quietly. Ash stared off into space and said, " Yeah, I guess so." Ash looked around, Ash looked around hoping to find a way to change the subject. He found the answer to his prayers. "Hey Misty, look at this!!" He shouted pointing to a sign. Misty squinted at the sign. It read in big blue letters: Join the Grand Water Splash Festival Pokemon Couple Battle Event!! Misty squinted further and read the smaller print below it: No Single Entries, you must have a partner of the opposite gender. She guessed that Ash didn't read or understand the whole sign. "Ash do you know what that even is about?!!" Misty questioned him. " Of course I do…" Misty suddenly thought to herself ' Oh my God, he knows what it means and still wants to enter, but there's no way he thinks of us like..uh..that right?!' She blushed at the thought as Ash finished his sentence "… It's a Pokemon Tournament specializing in Tag Battles!!" Ash beamed in triumph as Misty gasped in surprise; half at Ash for being so stupid and half at herself for being stupid enough to think that Ash had the intelligence to figure out what the sign meant by himself. "Come on Misty let's sign up!! Ash shouted as he grabbed Misty by the arm and pulled her to the entry desk.' Oh great, this could be the best time I'll have with Ash or it could possibly end our friendship forever!!' thought Misty as she hesitantly signed the entry form.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you all liked it. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I forgot here are the ages:

Ash:15 Misty:16 May:13 Drew:14

Watersplash Couples

Chapter 2

Misty couldn't sleep. Tomorrow morning was the Grand Watersplash Couple Battle Pokemon Tournament. The one person she both wanted to be in the contest with the most and the least was competing with her as her partner. She smiled as she looked at Ash laying with Pikachu in the bed next to hers. 'Why am I so nervous?' she thought to herself, 'I've been in competitions like this before!' She thought for a second then came to an answer. There was one big difference. ' All those other times, I was either competing with Ash on the sidelines or against him.' She walked up next to Ash's bed she knelt down and blushed as she slowly kissed his forehead. " Good night Ash, do your best tommorow. "Mist… I ..w.." Ash murmured softly. Misty was too tired to make out the rest of the words. Her mind was cleared up and she felt better.

xxx

Ash woke up with the sun beaming in his face. He rubbed his eyes as Pikachu yawned and uncurled himself. "Good morning, buddy. How'd you sleep?" Ash asked as he yawned. He stretched and looked over at Misty's bed and smiled as he felt something almost sort of wet on his forehead. He ignored it while thinking ' I wonder why she is still sleeping; she's always up early. Ash shook off the thought and went outside to let his pokemon get some excersise. He threw his pokeballs and Torkoal Totodile Charizard Squirtle and Sceptile burst out of them. " All right everybody lets have some fun!!" he shouted while thinking ' Today is the day Misty and I are going to win this whole watersplash tournament thing!' He grinned at the thought. He turned around to see Misty standing behind him. "What are you grinning at?" she asked sleepily. Ash stared at her. She was still in her pajamas. She wore some sleeping pants and a old ripped up T- shirt. Ash blushed faintly. " I guess its because I'm excited about today's tournament." He said and grinned. "Maybe you should change so we can head out." Misty turned as red as her hair. "Oh, right." She said as she darted back to her room. She came out a little later and saw Ash worn out from his training. She blushed a little because Ash had taken off his shirt during his practice. " Hey Mist…" Misty interrupted him. " Ash can you put your shirt on so we can go?" Ash just stood there "Oh, Ok" As soon as he put his shirt on she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the stadium.

xxx

Ash and Misty arrived at the stadium and saw two very familiar faces. "Hey Ash!!!" Ash jerked back as a girl with long brown hair run up and give him a big hug. Misty felt a little surge of anger build up but it faded when Ash said her name. "May? What are you doing here?" he asked. " We are here for the Watersplash Tournament." A boy with green hair answered his question. "Hey Drew." He said and turned his attention to May. He looked her up and down she had lost the bandana and was now wearing a blue shirt with a pokeball symbol on it with faded blue jeans. He shook his quickly and asked " You guys are entering this tournament… together? May looked confused " Yeah Ash, I told you that Drew and I are going out, right?" Ash frowned and said " Oh right I just forgot, sorry. All right let's get going! Ash said as they walked into the main gates. As they walked in Misty suddenly got closer to Ash. Ash I'm nervous." Ash blushed a little and replied " Why? You've been in competitions like this before and besides I'll be right there with you like I always have." Ash realized what he said and shut his mouth while Misty just stopped and stared at him. "Thanks Ash that's really sweet." She rushed up to him and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given him. May and Drew were standing ahead of them. " Do you mind? We all have a contest to get to!" Drew drilled them. Ash and Misty separated and turned red. Ash and Drew soon walked ahead of the group and were talking about battle strategies. May and Misty walked side by side. Soon May broke the silence. " So when are you going to tell him?" Misty looked confused. "What?" she asked innocently. May snickered. "Ash! When are you going to tell Ash you love him?" May whispered quietly. Misty immediately turned red. Then, she looked down. " May, can you keep a secret?" Misty asked quietly. May smiled and said " Of course, you don't even have to say it." As they walked into the stadium, they got signed up and went immediately to the arena. They heard a roar of fanfare from crowds. "All right, ladies and gentlemen let's get this Second Annual Grand Watersplash Pokemon Couple Competition underway!!" the announcer yelled to the crowd. "The rules for this competition are very simple: each match will be a double battle between couples to see whose love is the strongest. Trainers may use any pokemon they wish as long as it has water characteristics." Ash listened as the announcer finished with the rules. He froze as he heard remembered one particular sentence he had made. "Each match will be a double battle between couples to find out whose love is the strongest." Played in his head and two important words stood out. "Couple" and "Love" was all that was running through his mind as he turned his attention to a very uncomfortable Misty. Only one thing came to mind. How will this tournament really turn out for him?

How will this tournament be for Ash and Misty? Find out in the third and final chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Watersplash Couples

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but if I did Ash and Misty would be together and Ash would still have Charizard.

Chapter 3

Ash, Misty, May, and Drew sat in the stands and watched the first round. Ash was really nervous. ' Is this why Misty was so reluctant to enter this thing?' Ash thought. He looked at Misty. ' Do I still want to go through with this? Misty is my best friend and this could seriously destroy our friendship and…' "ASH!!! WAKE UP!!!" Misty snapped Ash out of his trance. " What now?!" Ash snapped back. Misty looked angry. "I was trying to tell you that its time for our battle! Maybe I should just quit and make you forfeit the match!!" she shouted. Ash looked shocked. 'Wait a minute, I can use this contest to see if Misty really wanted to be in it or not and what she really thinks of me!' Ash thought. He praised himself mentally for coming up with such a genius plan. " I'm sorry Misty, I didn't mean to snap at you." Ash said. He grinned "Now let's get this started." He shouted. "ALL RIGHT NOW ITS TIME FOR THE MATCH BETWEEN ASH OF PALLET TOWN AND MISTY OF CERULEAN CITY VS JIMMY AND MARINA OF CIANWOOD CITY!!" the announcer shouted over the intercom. LETS SEE WHICH COUPLE COMES OUT ON TOP!! Ash shuddered again at the word 'couple'. Ash had always sort of had a crush on Misty, but never really saw them as a couple before. Then he developed a love for Misty, at first he thought he loved her for her battle skills. The more time they spent traveling together, the more things he found about her that he liked. He liked the way she looked at him, the way she smiled, the way she battled (of course), and the way she was gentle and looked out for her friends. He also knew that if Misty found out about what he thought of her, it could, scratch that, definitely would destroy their friendship. He remembered a talk he had with Brock.

Flashback 

Brock was sitting in the forest making dinner. He looked around and saw his two best friends, Ash and Misty. Misty was snuggled in her sleeping bag. Ash was sitting next to the campfire with his arms hugging his legs to his chest. He obviously had something on his mind. "What's the matt…" He cut himself off " … Its her isn't it." Ash looked up rather annoyed. "What?" he asked. "You need to quit thinking so much about her." Brock said. Ash had to say it again. "WHAT BROCK?!" he yelled, disturbing Misty a little. "You should really get your mind off Misty." Ash stared at him. " What makes you think I'm thinking about Misty?" Brock smiled as he stirred the stew a little. " Come on Ash, do you realize how obvious you are?" Ash looked at the ground. "Even if I do like her, she is my friend and there is no way she can like me that way." Brock poured Ash some soup and gave it to him. "This is just something you will have to figure out on your own buddy."

End Flashback 

Ash and Misty stood next to each other on a platform on a water battlefield. Across from them stood their opponents Jimmy and Marina. (A/N: Yes, it is Jimmy and Marina from Pokemon Chronicles, I thought it would be a good idea to put them in this fic.) "Go Wani Wani!!" Marina yelled as she threw a ball. "Go Surskit" Jimmy threw his ball into the air too. A Feraligatr and a Surskit burst from the balls. (A/N: I know Jimmy doesn't have a Surskit but he needed a water Pokemon and I couldn't really keep him anchored to the Johto region.) Misty stepped back as she saw the two obviously well trained Pokemon. Ash looked at her. " Hey don't worry about it Misty, we can win this one." He said. Misty smiled " Your right Ash, I shouldn't be getting so worked up about this. Go Starmie" she shouted as she through the Pokeball and Starmie came out of it. "Go Corphish!" Ash said as he called out his Pokemon. Jimmy smiled. " Hey good luck you two!!" he called. Then he got serious. " Surskit use take down on Starmie!!" he commanded. Surskit closed in and hit Starmie. Misty just stood there. ' I can't do this. What if we lose and Ash gets mad at me and never speaks to me again. I couldn't deal with something like that.' Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Come on Mist, you can take this, you're an incredible water Pokemon trainer and together we can beat these two." Ash said and grinned. Misty stared at him blankly. Then she smiled. " All right Ash, your right. Lets go! Starmie, use rapid spin on Surskit!!" she called. Starmie started spinning well rapidly and slammed into Surskit, sending it flying into the flying in the wall. Jimmy panicked, " Surskit no!" Ash and Marina must have finally gotten enough of just standing around. " Corphish, use Crabhammer on Croconaw!! Ash called. "Wani Wani, use Mega Punch!!" Marina called out as both the Pokemon launched their attacks. But Croconaw was faster and slammed its fist into Corphish sending it flying backwards. It was about to hit the wall when it was saved by a blue aura that encircled it. Ash looked shocked. He scanned the field to find the cause. What he saw was Misty with a smirk on her face. Then he saw Starmie with the same aura. Then he realized what it was. Psychic.

"Come on Ash, you can't expect me to pull you out of everything, you dork." Misty said with a smile. Starmie brought Corphish back to safety. Ash smirked. " Oh yeah they're in for a battle now!" Ash shouted.

Will Ash and Misty win the battle against Jimmy and Marina. What about May and Drew? Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry this one is not the last chapter and is not as romantic as I would have liked but I hope you liked it and sorry it took a while to post.


	4. Chapter 4

Watersplash Couples

(A/N: For those who are reading who enjoy Contestshipping, there will be a lot more of it in the next chapter. Until then enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Ash, Misty, Jimmy, and Marina stood on opposite ends of the watery battlefield. All four of their Pokemon were ready as well. Jimmy was the first to make a move. " All right Surskit, attack Starmie with Water Pulse!" Ash was ready. "Corphish, use Harden and get in front of Starmie!" Ash called. Corphish immediately hardened its body and defense and jumped in front of Starmie. Corphish took the hit with little damage. Ash knew that he had to protect Starmie. It had used too much energy in the battle while he did almost nothing. Misty stood there, amazed. She had seen Ash battle with partners before but never like this. 'He's never been so determined to protect his partners in battle.' She stared at him. Then she just saw a blur. She heard " Wani Wani, Hydro Pump!" and then "MISTY! WATCH OUT!" The last thing she saw before she passed out was Ash's worried face hovering over her.

Misty awoke in a bed in a white room. The first thought that crossed Misty's mind was 'Oh my God! I'm dead! I don't wanna die! There are so many things I haven't done… haven't said.' The thought was interrupted when she heard "Misty?" She turned to see a very worried Ash walking through the door. "Hey, Ash." she said. Ash wasn't alone. Misty looked over his shoulder to see May, Drew, Brock, Jimmy, and Marina standing behind him. "Hey guys." Misty said excitedly. "Hey Misty!" Brock and May said in unison. "How are you feeling?" asked Drew "Fine but what are all of you doing here?" Ash walked up to her and stared at her curiously. "Are you sure you're ok, Mist?" he asked. 'Mist? Where did that come from?' "Yeah I'm fine but what happened and why am I in a hospital bed?" she asked as she looked around. A small voice answered her question. "Your not in a hospital, your just in the Pokemon Center recovery room." It was Nurse Joy. Naturally the next sound that entered the room was Brock. "AAH NURSE JOY! My friend will be fine. Lets leave them to their own devices and go grab a soft drink or two." Brock said as he got up in the nurse's face and gleamed his teeth with his "Seductive grin." Misty rubbed her head in frustration. "BROCK!!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the ear and threw him out the door. Ash looked at her shocked. "Woah, I always knew Misty knew how to deal with Brock but she's gotten better!' he thought. Both Nurse Joy and Misty regained themselves and the explanation continued. "You were knocked out by that Croconaw's Hydro Pump and suffered a concussion as a result." Nurse Joy explained as Jimmy and Marina walked up to Misty. "We are so sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen." Marina apologized quickly. "Yeah, we didn't want it to go that far. Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that. We gotta go now. See ya!" Jimmy said as they walked out the door. Ash finished the story. After you were knocked out, the judge declared our team unfit to continue. I'm sorry Misty, If I could have helped you in the match you wouldn't be here right now. Misty saw the worry and blame in his face and smiled at him. "Ash don't worry about it, It was an accident." She could tell that it wasn't getting to him. "Wait here Ash." Misty said as she walked out of the doors of the center.

(20 minutes later.)

Ash was sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. 'I cant believe I couldn't be there for her.' Ash thought sadly. "A..h…hs…As…Ash…ASH!!" he heard a voice rip him from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh hey May." He said. "Follow me." She said with a slight smile on her face. Ash reluctantly followed her out to the field in front of the center. There he saw a very happy Pikachu and Misty. A little farther away he saw Drew with a small smirk on his face. "Whats up guys?" Ash said, still feeling a little down. Misty giggled a little and pointed down. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled happily as he pointed down too. Ash looked at the ground and saw white spray paint across it that made out the shape of a Pokefield. "Get up here Ketchum!" Misty shouted to him. "Ash, You ready? Were gonna battle those two" She said while pointing to Drew and May. Drew closed his eyes, trying to act cool. "Whats the matter Ketchum? You afraid to take on a real couple?" he taunted while he turned a little red. Ash turned beet red. Hey I'm not afraid of anything and Misty and I are not a couple!" he yelled as he pulled out a Pokeball. Jimmy walked out to the field. "Hey guys it looks like you don't have a judge, let me do it." May looked at him "Sure go ahead." "Ok guys lets make this interesting. It's an anything goes double battle. Lets not stay anchored to the water theme ok? BEGIN" he yelled. "Alright lets go Charizard!!" he yelled as he threw the ball. The red dragon burst from it and fire exploded from its mouth. "Go Politoed!!" Misty shouted as Politoed appeared in front of him and started his usual clapping routine. "Get out there Flygon!" Drew yelled as he tossed out Flygon's ball. "Alright Squirtle, go!" May called her tiny turtle Pokemon. Jimmy was pumped "All right…START!! He yelled.

Find out what happens to Ash and Misty now…and what happens to May and Drew? Don't worry there will be AAML and DAML in the very last chapter.

Sorry for taking so long to post.


	5. Chapter 5 pt 1

Watersplash Couples

Chapter 5 Part 1

The wind kicked up in front of the Pokemon Center. The battle had attracted quite a crowd around the center. The 2 couples stood facing each other on the field. Ash started the battle taking everyone, even Misty by surprise. "Alright Charizard, use Flamethrower on Flygon!" Charizard did as it was told and shot a blast of flame roght for Flygon. "Its fast…Flygon use… Squirtle cover Flygon with Water Gun!" Drew was cut off by May as Squirtle jumped in front of Flygon and shot a stream of water directly at the flamethrower. As soon as they hit each other they made a large cloud of steam covering the entire field. 'This is bad.' Drew thought. "I can't see." Said May. "NOW!!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time. Drew watched as a red blur cut through the steam and slammed into Flygon and then saw a green blur go in the other direction and hit Squirtle. "I have had enough! Flygon use Razor Wind to blow away the steam!" Drew cried out as Flygon created a huge wind with its wings. Misty saw her chance. "Politoed use Body Slam on Squirtle! Ash Now!!" "Yeah! Charizard use Dragon Rage on both of them!" Ash yelled as their Pokemon prepared their attacks. May was ready. Squirtle use Withdraw! Squirtle withdrew into its shell as Politoed slammed into it, sending it flying into the Pokemon center walls. Politoed did its happy dance after it landed. Squirtle struggled to get up and watched as Charizard's attack headed straight for Flygon. "Flygon dodge and use Hyper Beam on Politoed!" Drew called out as Flygon immediately shot a large blast of energy straight at Politoed. Right as the blast was about to hit Politoed disappeared. "What?! Drew and May said at once." "Why don't you look up!" Ash called as everyone including Misty looked up to see Charizard in the air with Politoed on its back. Jimmy was watching from the sidelines. 'Wow I never realized how good of a team these guys are.' Jimmy thought to himself. He looked over and saw Pikachu in its cheering outfit jumping all over the place. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu! Pikachupi!" it called out. Ash waved over to him. "Thanks buddy!" Then he turned to Misty. "Hey are you ready to finish this?" Misty blushed. "Ah uh um yeah." She stammered. "Alright just take Squirtle while I get Flygon." Said Ash. Then he got back into battle mode. "Charizard use Flamethrower!" He called as the Pokemon shot a large blast of fire at Flygon. Misty stared at him and then slapped herself. 'Snap out of it. He'll think that you…you…No I don't. I just have to concentrate on the battle.' She ordered herself. "Politoed, use Doubleslap on Squirtle!" Misty commanded as Politoed jumped off of Charizard and pounded the tiny turtle with countless slaps to the face, knocking it out. "Squirtle is unable to battle! May is out!" Jimmy called out. "No Squirtle!" May yelled as she ran to her Pokemon. "You did great, take a rest." She said gently. "Aw man I cant believe I lost." She whined. "That was great May. You did really well." Drew said softly. "I'll finish it." May stared at him and turned a little red "Ok" Politoed was dancing around because of its recent win then immediately fell. "Ahhh…Politoed!" Misty yelled as Jimmy declared it out of the battle. "Don't worry Misty. I'll take Drew by myself. I know I'm gonna win" "Charizard use Flamethrower!" Ash called. "Flygon use Hyper Beam!" Drew ordered. Both Pokemon shot their attacks at each other and they collided in midair. After the smoke cleared both of them were barely standing. Then Charizard fell. Jimmy examined the dragon Pokemon. "Charizard cannot continue. Ash is out and the winners are Drew and May!" The crowd cheered. Misty looked at Ash, who had his head down. "I…I…I…" he said quietly. Misty stood up and walked over to him. "Yeah I know you lost but…" "I feel a lot better! There is nothing like a good battle!" Ash cut her off. She sighed and shook her head. "Well there goes Ash's depression." she said to herself. Then she looked over and saw May give Drew a congratulatory kiss. She sighed again and walked back to the Pokemon center. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ash with a serious look on his face. "Lets go get something to eat." He said. Misty shook her head. "Fine but your paying for…Ahh!" she felt like her arm was almost ripped out as he pulled her to a nearby hamburger stand in town.

Well that's the end of the first part of this chapter the other will be out tomorrow. Tell me what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

Watersplash Couples

Chapter 5 pt 2

Misty sat at a park table near a hamburger stand. She watched as workers took everything down from the Watersplash festival. She sighed. 'I can't believe I missed the whole festival.' She thought to herself as she saw Ash fall over with all the hamburgers he had, and then begin to mess with one of them. 'Was it worth it? I got to spend a lot of time with Ash. He may still act like a dork but in a lot of ways he's really grown up over the years. I just wanna know what he thinks of me.' Her thoughts were cut off as Ash gave her a hamburger. "Here ya go, Misty" he said with a smile on his face. Her face got a little red as she said "Thanks."

Ash sat down and started eating. Misty looked at him. "So Ash why did you want to take me out to eat like this."

Ash looked up from the devoured hamburger. "Uh…N…No particular reason, I just wanted to hang out with you." Then as Misty started eating Ash screamed "STOP!!" Which caused Misty to nearly lose hearing. "Misty, I forgot to tell the guy that there are things on your burger you don't like. I'm sorry. Why don't you just take off what you don't like and keep what you do." Misty eyed him with an evil look. "Ash how could you forget something like that?!" she yelled as she lifted the bun. She took off the pickles and onions. Ash heard her gasp. 'I hope this works he thought to himself.

Ok I swear the next part is the last. This has been hard for me to do. Anyway I hope you liked it.


End file.
